Untitled: Ashlee's Perspective
by Asquared
Summary: see also: /s/4500894/1/Untitled Abbeys perspective Pretty much our attemt at a non-bella Twilight.. : 3 reviews are appreciated.


"Can I get you anything to drink, miss?"

I glanced up from my book. "Oh. Uhhhmm..I guess I'll have a diet coke." I poked my sister in the ribs. "Abbey, what do you want?" She ignored me and continued to stare out of the tiny window. "ABBEY." Fine. "ABBEY, DO YOU WANT WATER OR GINGER ALE?"

Abbey jolted around with a start, her headphones slipping a bit. She stared at me with an sleepy expression and pointed to her headphones. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the startled flight attendant. "She'll have a water. ..The last thing she needs is more sugar, anyway."

I turned back to my sister but she was already asleep, eyes closed, mouth wide open. Classy.

The man passed me our drinks and I mumbled a thanks. I took a sip of coke and set Abbeys water on her tray.

* * *

"Abbey. ABBEY."

"Huuuhhhh..whaaaaat?" She glared at me.

"Get your stuff." I said, stuffing my book into my purse. "We're almost there."

"How much longer?"

"Ten minutes. You better get your bag. And put away those stupid headphones. They're so annoying. I never know if you're actually listening to me or not. And you aren't even listening to anything!"

"Well. Someone's a bit catty. Me-ooow."

"Bite me, Abbey."

* * *

As the plane landed i heard Abbey groan.

"Snow..yuuuck." She hated the cold. Which really made me wonder why she was so instant on going to Forks, of all places. Forks was more or less the world's capital of nasty weather. I wasn't really much for being outdoors anyway, but Abbey loved the sun. Good luck finding sun here.

I got up from my seat, pushing some creepy guy out of the way. I hated pushy people. I was generally a well behaved, quiet person. But I _hated _pushy people. I gave him one last shove and heard a muffled bang. Abbey burst out laughing.

We walked out of the plane..well, I walked. Abbey did this odd strut thing. She just can't stand not being the center of attention. I looked around and noticed one luggage carousel, a security guard and a Dunkn' Donuts. That was it. I glanced over at Abbey who looked very openly shocked. This was going to be quite a change.

I poked my sister again. "Come on. We're running kind of late..they're probably already waiting for us."

I grabbed our six bags and we headed out the door. I had to admit, as small as it may be, this was quite an efficient little airport.

There were very few cars outside of the airport. We spotted the green truck we were looking for and headed towards it. The woman in the truck glanced around and shrieked, hopping out the door, when she saw us.

"Ashlee! Abbey! I didn't see you!" Our Aunt Sue hurried towards us with a big grin. "How was the flight? You must be tired! Here, let me take your bags!"

"Calm down, Sue." Abbey laughed, giving her a hug. Abbey had always been much closer with our Aunt than me. I liked my Aunt very much, but there was some kind of a connection that she had with Abbey. Maybe it was because they were so alike.

"We're fine, really. And it's nice to see you too." I said, eyeing the road. Any minute now..

"Hey guys!" A boy, though you could hardly call him that anymore, came running towards us. Our cousin Seth was a year younger than Abbey, but he was getting huge. He had easily towered over me since we were young, but I had always been short for my age. Now, I actually had to tilt my head a bit to see his face.

I glanced back over at their truck, and sure enough, there was Leah. Leah was Seth's older sister, she was about three or four years older than me. She had never really been as friendly as the rest of her family, especially towards Abbey. But that might have something to do with the fact that Abbey tortured her whenever she got the chance. Maybe.

Just then, I heard the screeching noise of a car coming to an abrupt halt behind me. I grimaced and turned around, hoping in vain that it wasn't who I thought was. I casually turned around and tried to stifle my groan. Abbey giggled.

"Ashlee and Abbey? Is that you?" A very blond woman got out of the car and hurried over. "Mikey? Dear, get the camera!"

A boy about my age, with equally blonde hair hoped out of the passengers seat with something small and silver in his hand. This time I couldn't hide the groan.

"Here, Mom." he said as he approached, giving her the camera. "Hey Ashlee." He grinned.

"Hey Mike." I smiled. As much as these people were oddly peppy, it was nice to see someone familiar.

"Mike!" Abbey exclaimed with false enthusiasm. "What is UP? We haven't seen you in so long! Ashlee was just telling me how _excited_ she was to see you!" I glared at her. Of course she would milk this for all it's worth. That was Abbey.

"Girls, let get some pictures of you!" Mrs. Newton shrieked. I will never understand what it was with these people and documenting _everything_ with photos.

A bright light flashed and Abbey stumbled feigning blindness.

"Now some of just you Ashlee!" I groaned and made a face at Abbey when she laughed. ..I hoped they didn't get a picture of that.


End file.
